This invention relates to the field of livestock control gates, where the gate is used both as an entrance and exit, but also to essentially immobilize individual animals for milking, branding, application of medication, or similar purposes.
For many years devices have been known and in common usage for controlling and immobilizing livestock. However, prior to the present invention, none has provided a latching mechanism permitting use by a single individual.
The most common latch mechanism is comprised of two metal plates which slant downwardly and inwardly from a rotatable connection on the frame above the gate panels. These plates ride over the gate panel, then fall into locked position when the panel is closed.
Two types of latch/release controls are used with the above-described system. The first uses levered direct lift controls, utilizing a lift rod and fulcrum. This requires a separate lift rod for each of the plate latches. The second type of latch/release control utilizes a rotating shaft with a lift rod moving from each side of the rotating shaft.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a simple and reliable latch system as part of a livestock detaining gate with no springs or hinges required for the latch system.